


Pas de Deux

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Femslash.





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Pas de Deux  
Author: Rebecca A. Anderson  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: CJ/Abbey  
This is a slash fic involving R/NC-17 related sexual material and a sexual relationship between Abbey and CJ. You have been warned. You'd better not come griping because 'You didn't warn me!'...  
Much thanks to Janie for some of this. You saved it! <g>

**Pas de Deux by Rebecca A. Anderson**

December 2000

"For Christ's sake, Mrs. Bartlet, we're all gonna be shaken up by it! We were shot at, dammit! For no good reason, even!"

"I know," Abbey whispered. "Don't you think I know these things?"

"Yes, I think you do, but I don't know if you really understand."

"MY HUSBAND WAS SHOT! You think I don't *understand*?"

"Abbey..."

"Get out, CJ. Now."

"Let me..."

"OUT!"

CJ stood up and headed for the door. She stopped shy and glanced over her shoulder. "I'm sorry I called it like it is," she said quietly.

"CJ... " Abbey sighed and rubbed her eyes wearily. "I'm not at my best right now. I shouldn't have yelled."

"No, it was within your right. It is your office, and like you keep reminding me, the President is your husband," CJ said, the ghost of jealousy drifting over her features.

"He kept me up until five this morning," Abbey muttered. "If I wanted to know the history of Russia, I could have just read about it."

"He's quick with the factoids, isn't he?" CJ said snidely.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Abbey asked, standing up. "It's like you've undergone a massive personality upheaval in the last day or so!"

"And what if I have? Does it matter to you?" CJ shot back bitterly. "You've got the President, what do you care?"

"What the..."

"Just... just... God, don't you know....?"

"Don't I know what?"

CJ's jaw tightened. "Shit. You don't have a goddamn clue."

"No, I don't, and I won't for the rest of eternity unless you stop stuttering half-finished riddles,"

Abbey exclaimed in frustration.

"Fine -- is this clear enough for you? I'm in love with you."

Abbey looked like she'd been slapped. "Excuse me?" she choked.

"I said, I'm in love with you."

"Well, there's one for my scrapbook," Abbey muttered, piniching the bridge of her nose. "I really need to carry around a polaroid..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing... you're in love with me?"

"Yes," CJ said cautiously.

"Of all the things you could have told me, I would never have thought..."

"Well, go ahead and mock me or be a pain in the ass about how we can't be together because you're married... just get it over with!" CJ cried bitterly.

"I thought you knew me better than that," Abbey said quietly, moving to touch CJ's shoulder

gently.

"Okay, fine. You're the President's wife. That's one reason you should ignore me."

"You're pretty hard to ignore," Abbey teased, kissing CJ's neck. CJ whipped her head around to stare, amazed, into Abbey's hazel eyes. "CJ, don't think I haven't had sex with a woman before,"

Abbey chuckled deeply. "Jed doesn't care what I do, so long as there's enough left for him. And I'm discreet."

"I... You... We..." CJ stammered.

"Shh..." Abbey murmured, putting a finger to CJ's lips. "Discreet, remember?" she purred with a grin. "When are you going home tonight?"

"Six."

"I'll take the Suburban out and be at your apartment at 7," Abbey said with a lasviscious girn.

"I'll tell Jed I'm going out for a dedication or something. And he won't care, anyway, since he's not going to be having sex for quite a while," she said wryly.

"But... I mean... You..."

"CJ, please," Abbey said, giving her an appraising glance, "be a reasonable adult." She grinned again. "And wear something lace, please..."

"I think I can do that, ma'am."

Abbey groaned. "No ma'aming! My name is Abbey! I can't have you screaming 'Ma'am' when I fuck you," she said.

CJ's eyes widened. "Umm... yes, Abbey."

"Thank you," Abbey said, rolling her eyes. "Y'know, this position could really go to your head..."

"I've gotta go," CJ said.

"Oh, no..." Abbey said. "Not just yet, darlin'." She moved closer and reached WAY up to pull CJ down for an intensely passionate kiss. "Now you can go," Abbey instructed, waving her towards

the door, licking her lips provocatively.

"I can't wait for 7 o'clock," CJ thought, a grin creeping onto her lips.

CJ just made it to her apartment at 6:45. Gasping for air, she ran frantically around the living room, picking up magazines, dirty clothes, and other assorted things like nutri-grain bar wrappers and things like that. She wasn't a slob on purpose... but she just never had time to pick things up!

She dashed into her bedroom and made the bed in a hurry, and changed into some suitably sexy lingerie and a silk kimono from the trip to Japan a few months before. 'Please, oh please, don't let me wake up,' she thought, going into the bathroom and fiddling with her hair and brushing her teeth.

The doorbell rang as soon as she finished with her teeth. "OH SHIT!" she exclaimed, tripping over a pair of shoes and winding up, face-first on the floor. "I'm coming!" she yelped, in pain, as her breast was smashed down on the heel of one of the pumps. "Dammit all to hell..." she whined as she got up and headed for the door.

Once she finally got the door open, she was panting. "Hi," she said with an almost smile.

"Welcome. Make yourself at home, but leave your agents outside," she invited, letting Abbey inside.

"Love the kimono," Abbey said with a smile. "And the hair."

CJ shrugged. "I kind of... tripped."

"On what?"

"A shoe."

Abbey's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "I won't even ask."

"Thanks. Leave me a little dignity," CJ replied with a half-hearted grin.

"I'll leave you a little more than that if you don't stop being such a dismal jimmy," Abbey chuckled, kicking off her shoes.

"Dismal jimmy?"

"Downer," Abbey amended.

"Oh."

"Oh, come on!" Abbey exclaimed. "You look as nervous as a teenager their first time."

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" CJ asked quietly, her eyes flashing fire. "You think I'm just someone you can fuck and leave?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said I love you. I don't say things I don't mean, Abbey. I thought *you* knew *me* better than that," CJ said angrily.

"I thought... you weren't being..."

"Serious? Oh, believe me, Abigail, I was. I've been in love with you since the campaign. I just couldn't do anything about it. But I've been shot at and I almost lost my President and one of my best friends because of it, and I'm not going to leave the opprotunity to take action on my feelings for you go by now!" Abbey just stood there, her mouth open, jaw slack. "Make up your mind," CJ said. "Stay or go. But either way, you will eventually have to deal with this."

Abbey took a deep, shuddering breath. "I can't love you in return as anything other than a friend, CJ," she said quietly. "My heart is Jed's."

"I know that. He's your husband. But, if you stay with me tonight, you can't just so callously blow me off later."

"What do you want me to do?" Abbey asked quietly, brushing her hair back from her face.

"*I* want you to stay. But it's not my choice, now is it?"

"No, it's not," she whispered. "I have to be back that the White House at 9, at the absolute latest. I have a flight to Maine at 10:30 for a monument dedication..." She looked up at CJ hesitantly.

"If you want me to stay, that is."

"What kind of a stupid statement is that?" CJ giggled, toying with her kimono's sash.

"The kind of stupid statement someone makes when they're absolutely scared to death," Abbey laughed nervously.

"Whatsa matta? Never made love to a woman before?" CJ asked with a grin.

"Fucked, yes. Made love... no."

"And which is this?" CJ prompted.

Abbey bit her lip, looking extremely unsure of herself. "The latter," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Really? You're not just shitting me with something you're gonna take back later, are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"No!" Abbey exclaimed sharply. "I... God, I don't know what's going on inside me right now... CJ..."

"Abbey, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you or the President. You're both my friends, and I love you both. I promise that I will be as discreet as humanly possible..."

"I don't care about that!" Abbey said softly. "I... I don't even know what I'm saying... I don't know what I'm thinking... except how beautiful you are," she murmured, gulping.

"Don't say things like that if you don't mean them," CJ said sternly.

"I mean it," Abbey murmured. "I *mean* it," she sighed, licking her lips. "CJ..."

"Hmm?" CJ asked, raising an eyebrow. She wanted Abbey to realize that, no matter how much it hurt the pride, begging could be good.

"I..." Abbey's tongue darted out over her lips again, earning CJ's mesmerized stare. "You're staring at me," she pointed out a moment later.

"So? You were staring at me. Turnabout's fair play," CJ replied.

"Yeah, but... oh, forget it," Abbey sighed.

"No, I want to hear this," CJ said, her attention rapt upon the older woman.

"Nevermind," Abbey murmured. "So... are we just gonna stand around all night?"

"Well, dear, that depends on you."

"Oh?"

"You still haven't told me if you're going to respect me."

"I do."

CJ rolled her eyes. "Let me rephrase that. Are you going to respect that I have feelings for you and don't want to be treated like nothing more than a human playtoy?"

Abbey swallowed deeply. "If I respect your feelings, can I still use you as a human playtoy?" she teased weakly.

"ABBEY!"

"Okay, yes," Abbey said.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" CJ replied, loosening the sash on the kimono slightly.

"Um..."

"Rhetorical," CJ grinned.

"Okay... never know if it's expecting an answer or not... Jed's got me trained to answer every damn thing," she groaned. 

"I know that one," CJ muttered wryly. "I don't know how you can stand it."

"Patience, love, and really hot sex," Abbey replied with a crooked grin.

CJ snorted. "Jed Bartlet? Hot sex? Those two phrases should not be used together without the Surgeon General's health warning."

"HEY!"

"Kidding, kidding..."

"So..." Abbey said quietly. "*Are* we just going to stand around?"

"I hope not, but you've got to make the first move," CJ grinned.

"Oh, thanks," Abbey snorted. "I'm nervous."

CJ nodded. "Me, too, actually. I mean, it's not every night I get to sleep with the First Lady," she teased with a wicked grin.

"Who says we're gonna sleep?" Abbey shot back, regaining some of her normal equilibrium.

"Well, if we're not going to sleep, let's do something... constructive," CJ said with a grin.

Abbey nodded and licked her lips, unbuttoning the top button of her suit jacket. She looked up and stepped forward to gently touch CJ's cheek. "Be patient with me," she urged.

"Of course," CJ replied, brushing Abbey's bangs back out of the way. "I love it when you smile," she said. "You wrinkle your nose up and I melt..."

Abbey blushed. "Jed says the same thing," she murmured with a smile --and the nose-wrinkling thing.

That was the final bit of temptation for CJ. She leaned forward to kiss Abbey gently, earning a throaty moan in response.

"I... don't stop," Abbey murmured, tangling her fingers in CJ's hair and pulling her in for an intensely passionate kiss that left them both gasping for air.

Their tongues tangled together, exploring every centimeter, every surface, of each other's mouths. Hands were everywhere, fumbling at clothing, buttons, ties... Desire was the name of the game, and nothing would thwart it. Nothing would stand in its way...

CJ pulled back from Abbey, glancing down at the lingerie her nimble fingers had encountered. "A garter belt?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't knock it," Abbey growled, devouring her lips again, the spark of passion ignited into a conflagration of white hot-desire.

"I'm getting a backache, stooping over to reach you," CJ muttered between kisses.

"I'm getting a cramp in my calf from standing on my tiptoes to reach you," Abbey giggled, playing with CJ's earlobe.

"Bedroom," CJ murmured, leading Abbey into her bedroom.

A minute later, Abbey trailing behind, CJ sighed and picked the smaller woman up and carried her in and put her on the bed. "I bet that was a new experience," she muttered to herself as she dove onto the mattress.

Abbey was giggling like a giddy schoolgirl when CJ bent over her to silence her with a kiss, a slow, lazy exercise in sensuality that left the First Lady a bundle of breathlessness and moans. Her arms slipped up and around CJ's neck.

They feasted on one another, with eyes and hands and lips and tongue, greedy to find the special spots on one another in the short time they had together. It was unlike anything either of them had experienced before, a strange combination of leisure and impatience, as each woman tried to restrain herself from running roughshod over the other's needs...

The room fell silent except for the gasps and moans each could elicit from the other as the slow dance of passion accelerated into the frantic spasms of satisfaction.

"Oh God," Abbey sighed, kissing CJ languidly, softly... "That was..."

"Incredible," CJ finished, gasping as Abbey ran her fingernails over the sensitive flesh of the back of her hip.

"Overwhelming," Abbey purred as CJ began again to pleasure her. "Mmm," she moaned, finding herself floating as if on a cloud of ecstasy...

CJ's tongue slid over her love's stomach, relishing the intense physical explosion that rocked Abbey again, bringing her to tears. "Don't cry," CJ murmured, kissing the tears away.

"I've never felt this..." Abbey choked.

"Neither have I, if it makes any difference," CJ replied, kissing her deeply to silence her. "Now, it's cold and drafty..."

"Yeah," Abbey agreed, sitting up. "And someone made the bed," she grumbled pointedly, glowering at CJ as the covers were yanked down out from under her.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," CJ muttered with a shrug, diving back onto the mattress and pulling the covers up over them.

Abbey buried her face in CJ's shoulder, breathing in deeply before asking, "What are we going to do if someone finds out?"

CJ smirked. "Lie through the skin of our teeth, Abs."

Abbey giggled. "Oh yeah..."

"When was the last time you lied?"

"This afternoon, when I told Jed where I was going to be tonight."

"Where did you say you'd be?"

"At the White House."

"Well, he's still in the hospital. Why's it a big deal?"

"It's not."

"Okay then."

"But I feel guilty for lying to him."

"Well... you can tell him you came over for some... stress relief and girl time," CJ giggled, nibbling on Abbey's collarbone.

Abbey snickered. "Well, that's true enough..."

The bedside phone rang and CJ groaned, reaching out to fumble for it. "Hello? Mom? Hi... what do you need? Oh, no, I'm not busy..." she said, making a strangulated face at Abbey. "Oh yeah? Well... WHAT?? WHEN? You could have TOLD ME! So you're in a cab from Dulles right now? At the stoplight at the intersection of Roosevelt and O? Shit! Um... sorry. Yeah, let me have a few minutes to clean up, okay?" She hung up.

"Who...?"

"My mother decided that it would be a good idea to come out and take care of me for a while," CJ grumbled.

"You've got to get dressed... she doesn't know..." She blushed and frowned.

"I'm getting dressed," Abbey giggled, pulling on her clothes and heading into the bathroom.

CJ threw on her nightgown and the kimono, praying her mother wouldn't show up until Abbey was totally dressed.

Abbey had just stepped out of the bathroom when there was a loud rapping on the front door.

CJ opened it and asked caustically, "Yeah, what?" to the SSA.

"Is this woman your mother?"

"Yes, let her in," CJ snapped, grabbing her mother by the arm and hauling her bodily into the apartment.

"Claudia, what the..."

"Secret Service, mom. Now, what the heck do you think you're doing, just flying out here without calling me first?"

"I did. I left a note with a nice young woman named Margaret, who answered your phone."

"That must have been the page..." CJ groaned, recalling dimly that her beeper had gone off somewhere along after Abbey had gotten there...

"And why is the Secret Service at your door?" Alice Cregg inquired nosily.

"Because I have a visitor," CJ sighed. "Go make yourself comfortable, mom. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you. Who's visiting?"

"I am," Abbey said, breezing into the room. "Hello, Mrs. Cregg, I'm Abigail Bartlet," she said with an easy smile.

Alice's eyes widened. "Mrs. Bartlet... it's an honor to meet you..."

Abey shook her head. "Oh, save that for my husband. He'll be tickled five shades of pink to meet the woman who gave birth to our CJ..." she said, buttering it on thinker and thinker with each word.

CJ just looked mortified.

"Mom, Abbey, can we dispense with the gushingly disgusting crap and do something constructive?" CJ pleaded, her eyes looking at Abbey with a desperate, 'oh, God, get me out of this!' gaze.

Abbey smirked, her look answering with, 'you dug your own hole, toots'.

'Some help you are!' CJ mouthed behind her mother's back.

"CJ, didn't you say you needed to go back in for that briefing you just got that page for?" Abbey prompted, feeling suddenly sorry for her lover.

"Yeah!" CJ exclaimed. "Sorry, mom... make yourself at home..."

"Claudia Jean, you think I don't know what's going on?" Alice said with a 'you really think I'm an idiot' look on her face.

"What do you mean?" CJ stammered. Abbey bit her lip.

"Claudia... you think I don't know that you're bisexual? I'm your mother... it's my job to know these things."

"How did you know?" CJ exhaled, slumping onto the couch.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Claudia Jean... why the hell do you think I divorced your father?"

CJ's eyes widened. "You're..."

"A lesbian. Yes. I thought you knew. I told you..."

"No, you didn't, mom."

"I could have sworn I did..."

"Okay, mom, you're creeping me out here..."

"CJ, I probably ought to go home," Abbey said hesitantly.

"Um... yeah," CJ said weakly. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. *Before* I fly to Maine," Abbey promised. "Come to the Residence before staff," she said.

"I will..." CJ replied awkwardly, moving to kiss Abbey on the cheek. She felt really strange about doing it in front of her mother, but... at least Alice would be non-judgemental about it.

"Ceej, you can do better than that," Abbey grinned, kissing her lovingly and heading for the door. "Sleep well."

"Yeah," CJ chuckled, waving as Abbey stepped out.

"You could have chosen worse," Alice joked wryly.

FINIS! 


End file.
